In a telephone circuit, it is not uncommon for multiple echoes to occur at respective points along the path of the circuit, such as at the near end and far end of the circuit. Typically, the level of the near-end echo dominates the level of far-end echoes. Because of this domination, conventional echo measuring equipment cannot distinguish the near-end echo from the far-end echo, and, therefore converge on the former echo and disregard the effect of the latter echo. Consequently, such equipment cannot accurately measure the true echo path loss of the circuit. Moreover, when presented with multiple echoes, such equipment does not separate the echoes into respective components to determine the round trip propagation delay, and, hence, the source of each component.